Keys
by xbecbebex
Summary: There's a little silver box that's perched on the counter and Spencer Reid's curious about what it holds.


I'm just plain obsessed with this pairing… Truly. Lila Archer and Spencer Reid foreverrrr. At least so far. xD Thanks for reading yet again another little fluffy dribble of mine. Please enjoy and review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters in this story. So.. Yeah. Read on.

Before he even knows what he's doing, his hand goes up to ring the doorbell. The process in itself is not difficult. In fact all it requires are a few muscles and a simple push of his pointer finger.

But that doesn't stop him from freaking out. What if she's not home? What if she's out at dinner with some hot A-list Hollywood stud? What if she can see him ringing her doorbell and chooses not to answer? What if that aforementioned Hollywood stud has his arms wrapped around her and they're laughing together at his pitifully small frame clothed in a dark blue button up tee covered by a black sweater vest with a pink striped tie and black pants? What if….

His train of self-deprecating thoughts are cut off as the door in front of him flies open and a flurry of arms and legs and blonde hair attack him with a hug.

"Spencer! You made it!"

"H-Hi Lila." He responds, cheeks flushed as is custom when around a certain Miss Lila Archer. A small hand wraps around his long fingers and tugs him inside.

"My parents will be here in a half-hour. I pushed dinner back an hour so I could have you all to myself for a little while." Spencer nods dumbly as he's lead into the house that's become a second home to him. There are touches of him everywhere: a toothbrush sitting next to hers in the bathroom, a pile of fresh laundry where none of the socks match, books about psychology, philosophy, math and other topics he was interested in were tossed around the many rooms of the house.

He notices a little box sitting on the counter and Lila follows his gaze to it. There are numerous things it could be and he rationalizes it's probably a little present for Lila from her agent or…

"Open it, Spencer." Somehow while Spencer was making guesses about what was in the silver box, Lila had perched herself inches from it, her bare thigh brushed up against it. It's only then that he notices what she's wearing: a short red dress that is one of his favorite outfits she owns. But she usually wears it when it's just the two of them.

"Don't worry, I'm changing before they come." Lila apparently noticed his raised eyebrows. "Well, open it!" She demands endearingly impatiently. Spencer does as he's told and reached forward to clasp the box, the back of his hand skimming her thigh. He swallows heavily and slides the top of the box off. His eyes widen and he hurriedly licks his lips.

"I don't know what to say, Lila." He admits slowly, his eyes focusing on the object in the box. A pair of warm hands touch his face and he is forced to look upwards into her eyes.

"Say yes, Spencer. Say yes to your darling girlfriend who moved across the country to be with the man she loves. Say you'll finally move in with me." Lila's eyes are so full of longing and love, Spencer finds himself to be incredibly moved. He picks the key out of its container and examines it. It's just an ordinary key, gold in color, cool in temperature, but he feels attached to it already.

Spencer looks up then and smiles widely. "Well, when you put it that way…" He's cut off as Lila crushes him in a hug to end all hugs. Her lips are on his in an instant and the key is, for a moment, forgotten.

After a few minutes of intense kissing and panting, Lila pulls away with swollen lips and glossy eyes. Her always perfect long blonde hair is a little messy due to Spencer's fingers dragging through it. Her cheeks are flushed and any make-up she had on has been ruined. Yet, she's never been more beautiful to him.

Lila's leading him to the stairs and he's about to say something about her parents' impending arrival when he's cut off with another kiss. Again.

"C'mon, Spencer, let's go to our room and you can help me get dressed."

To Spencer Reid, nothing in the world sounded better than that.


End file.
